Child's Play
by Cygrus
Summary: America invites England to Florida to spend Spring Break with him in a romantic manner, but England has more passionate ideas in mind.


**Just dropping this little quickie off for you guys. Typed up in about an hour.**

**Enjoy~.**

* * *

><p>It was a regular, warm, sunny day. Just like any other day in Florida. Except, today was a tad different, proven by the mass swarm of partying college students flinging around in the pool that belonged to a large hotel.<p>

Yes, today was the first day of Spring Break.

And amidst the chaos was the personification of the United States of America, going undercover as Alfred F. Jones so no student would question him. All in all, America fit in perfectly with the young adults, having the happy, carefree, and excitable personality he sported. That, and he was always genuinely gleeful during this time, especially when seeing all the young couples in love. In fact, he had specifically invited someone special out that year just so they could witness all the love together. Sadly, it wasn't going as planned.

"Aren't those two cute over there?" America asked, nodding towards a couple who held hands as they walked along the pool side. The personification of England, undercover as Arthur Kirkland, looked up from is book and shrugged, then went back to reading. America frowned at him and kicked his legs that dangled over the pool side, splashing water at squealing girls. England never was interested in all the romantic things that happened.

America and England had been dating for three years, and they had both been immensely happy together. But for some reason, England kept becoming more and more distant from the other man. It was visibly obvious that America didn't appreciate this little fact, and almost all the other nations noticed this _except _for England.

"Hey, hey, what about them?" America asked, nudging England's arm. England ignored him and continued his reading, not having any care for the young couple. America pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, noting he should probably put on some more sunblock as he felt a small stinging sensation. Thankfully, he was becoming more brown than red. England, on the other, looked as creamy as ever.

America examined the other man, taking in his entirety. England had a slender figure, yes, but he rather obviously had muscle to him as well. Not to mention the faded battle scars from years of war. His complexion was pale, his dull blond hair messy, his eyebrows huge and his green eyes vibrant. To America, England was one of the most beautiful and complex people in the world, and he had always viewed him in such ways. Even when he was younger, but his feelings had intensified since those long gone times.

"What are you staring at?" America blinked, realizing England had at last spoken.

"Huh?" he dumbly replied, earning a roll of the eyes from the Brit.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked again, setting the book down by his side. America felt his face heat up slightly as he looked away.

"No reason. You just look hot today, is all," he said casually. England stared at him for a second.

"Actually, my temperature feels about right," he replied, smiling a bit. America let out a loud laugh after a minute and flung his arm around England's shoulders.

"No, hot as in sexy, dude. I think the heat is getting to your head," he said, giving England a toothy grin. A blush immediately spread across the smaller man's face and he looked away, attempting to not give America any mind.

"It is not," he mumbled, not protesting as America pulled him closer and nuzzled his face into the messy locks. The larger man looked down at him, wishing that England wasn't wearing a tank top. He wanted to see more.

After a few minutes of sitting there in a comfortable silence, disregarding the background noise, England pulled away from America's arm and stood up, sliding the shirt off. America watched as he did so, confused and mesmerized at the same time. As far as he knew, England preferred to cover up in public places. England's green eyes met America's blue ones and he offered him his hand, which America took immediately.

"What's up?" the younger man asked, giving the Brit a puzzled look.

"I don't like all this noise," England stated, looking around for a more quiet and secluded area. America helped him scan the pool before his eyes fell upon the perfect spot and he grabbed England's wrist, tugging him along.

"I know the perfect place!" America chirped joyfully, glad to know that England wanted to spend time alone together.

A moment later, they stood in front of the completely deserted child's swimming area. England surveyed it before looking at America incredulously.

"Why _here_ of all places?" he asked. America laughed and ruffled England's hair before jumping into the shallow water, popping up with a yelp from the chilly temperature.

"Because no parent with enough sense would let their child come here during Spring Break, of course! And it's completely blocked off from the deeper section! Awesome idea, right?" he explained, moving the damp hair away from his eyes, his teeth chattering. England quietly slipped into the pool as well, a bit impressed with the logic.

"That's rather clever coming from you," he snickered, shivering as the cold water touched his skin. America's cheeks puffed up and he flipped England off weakly.

"Shuddup. I'm super smart," he argued, huffing. England gave him a small smile before stepping closer to him.

"Of course you are, love," he said, leaning against America's chest. "The water is very cold, isn't it? I'm glad it only reaches our abdominal area."

"Yeah. I don't like cold water, either," America said, wrapping his arms around England's slim waist as he leaned against the pool side. England placed his chin on America's shoulder, taking in his scent. "And you're so scientific sounding when you say those words. It's really cool."

"It's the proper term, idiot."

They remained like that for a good ten minutes, whispering sweet nothings and harmless insults into each others ears. It had been a long time since they had last done this, and the two were absorbing every moment of it, enjoying the feeling of being loved.

"Hey, England? Why did you not look at the couples earlier?" America asked, pushing England back so they could look each other in the face. England sighed and ruffled America's hair.

"I don't understand why you would want me to," he said, staring at the American questioningly.

"I wanted to share the love of my people with you!" America replied, pulling England closer by the waist. England patted America's chest gently, humming quietly before he responded.

"I honestly couldn't give a care about who's in love among your people," he stated, causing America to frown.

"But-"

"_Because_, I only care about being in love with _you_. That's all that matters in my opinion." England smiled once again, a very sincere one this time around. America's distressed eyes calmed down at his words. "And I'm sorry I haven't been quite all there lately. Work has been bogging me down, but it's nice to finally be able to relax like this with you."

"I feel the same way," America told him before capturing his lips with his own. England gently kissed back as America cupped his face lovingly. Their kisses were always sweet and simple, filled with unexplainable feelings, but there was always a hidden passion behind them that neither one allowed to escape due to embarrassment. England had wanted to change this for a while, though, but he was quite aware that he was America's first serious relationship, and he wanted to be easy on him.

"I love you, England," America said as they pulled their lips apart. England chuckled before leaning down toward the American's neck, placing a light kiss upon it.

"And I love you as well," England told him as he began placing kisses on America's jaw, making the younger one laugh.

"That tickles," America said, gripping England's shoulders. England continued in his task before placing his lips on America's neck once more, licking it. He felt America gasp, but he heard no protests. A moment later, he felt America's teeth graze his ear lobe gently. England pulled back to look at him, giving him a serious stare compared to the ditzy one he was receiving.

"America, I'm going to do something," he proclaimed. America blinked a few times before nodding. England smirked and placed a chaste kiss on the larger man's lips before sucking in a breath and going underwater. America was confused at his action until he felt something nudge against his crotch. A light gasp sounded out as he looked down.

"E-England?" he choked out, then shut his eyes tightly as a mouth was placed over the fabric of his swim trunks and hands began rubbing his inner thighs. He wanted to let out a quiet moan, but he held it back as the hands rubbed harder against his skin. A gasp quickly escaped as he felt England's tongue dart out, but the feeling went away as England resurfaced, red faced and with lust filled eyes. They held each others gaze before England placed his mouth on one of America's already stiffening nipples. America's eyes widened at the action, but he quickly came to enjoy it, panting as England's tongue circled the nub.

"They're getting hard," England told him as he pulled his mouth away. He quickly placed it over the ignored nub, giving it the same treatment. America wriggled slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. He felt England's fingers graze the other nipple before pinching it, eliciting a delectable moan from the American. His face heated up immediately, and he covered his mouth, surprised at the noise. England smiled up at him.

"Y-you're being really straight-forward," America breathed out airily.

"I haven't seen you in three months. I felt the need to do _something_," England admitted. "And besides, I've barely even started." With that said, his hand quickly shot down to America's growing erection that was being suppressed by the trunks. The length was pulled out and England's fingers stroked it, causing America to moan somewhat loudly. He wasn't used to it being touched in such a manner unless he absolutely _had _to care of personal business.

"This is a shitty place to being do this, don't you think?" the larger man asked, but England shook his head.

"Anywhere is fine in my opinion."

"Erotic ambassador."

The nipple was pinched roughly as that nickname was said and America quickly bit his lip, not wanting to yelp out in the pain. The hand around his erection tightened in grip and began to move up and down, slowing down then speeding up in a perfect rhythm. England stopped this for a moment, much to America's chagrin, and began thumbing the tip. America moaned in response, and England switched to palming the length. America's hips began to grind forward, enjoying the touch greatly. His head was in a whirl, and he was just thankful they were in a shaded area, for he feared he would of overheated.

"You're incredibly hard right now," England whispered, then licked his earlobe, earning another gasp from the America. England's other hand worked over America's chest, fingering the nubs, then rubbing his sides delicately.

"Shut up," America squeaked out, embarrassed. England chuckled and nipped at his collarbone, licking the red spot before sucking on it. America's eyes narrowed down at him. "Y-you're going to leave marks for everyone to see?"

"You can borrow my shirt," England stated, pumping the erection roughly. America writhed about from the pleasure coursing through him. "America, you're about to release, aren't you?"

"I-I don't want to say it," he replied, looking away from the smaller man. England took that as a yes.

"Well then, we can't have you dirtying the pool, now can we?" he whispered deviously. America stared down at him.

"I think it's already been dirtied, Eng-ah!" He was cut off from his sentence as England dove back under the water and placed his mouth over the head of the length, tonguing the very tip of it. America moaned loudly, not caring if anyone could hear him. England began sucking on the erection, and America's breathing became more and more erratic. As he took more into his mouth, tongue working skillfully around it, America felt himself be pushed over the edge as he released, England swallowing every bit of it. He resurfaced, his blond hair soaking wet. He licked his lips before placing a hand on the back of the blushing American's neck and kissing him, allowing his tongue to slide into the already open mouth. America closed his eyes and rubbed his tongue against the others, ignoring the taste that came with it.

"That was quite something, wasn't it, love?" England asked as he pulled away, smiling affectionately at the American. He quickly stiffened though as he felt a hand slide into the back of his trunks and finger lightly nudge his entrance. A gasp escaped his lips and looked at America, who was glaring down at him.

"I don't care what you say, we're doing it tonight. For a _long _time," America decided, not giving England the chance to give his thoughts on the situation. They held each others gazes before England laughed and nodded.

"Fine with me~. I was hoping to get you in the mood anyways," he sang, not noticing how America's face pinked greatly.

"You planned all of this!" he exclaimed, obviously distraught.

"Oh, come now. You can't remain a virgin forever, now can you?"

"Perverted old man!"

After their small dispute, they moved to an area to where they could just lay in the water and stare at the blue sky, their hands grasping each others. They said nothing, but nothing needed to be said. All they could think of was each other and the poor soul who had to clean the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>This was sorta written for a contest my friend challenged me to. When she's done with hers, I'll link, okie dokie?<strong>

**I'm glad I could finally write something for USUK, since they _are _my OTP. My last fic for them was a piece of half assed shit.**

**Also, I wish I could download Microsoft Word, but I can't find it for free. /le sigh**

**Anyways, reviews are awesome, everyone~.**


End file.
